Un seul être vous manque
by spidi
Summary: un jeune homme au bord d’un lac…je sais c'est court mais vous n'avez qu'à lire!


TITRE :**Un seul être vous manque… **

AUTEUR : Speedy 

E-MAIL : : Tome 5 d'Harry Potter

GENRE : Drame

RESUME : un jeune homme au bord d'un lac… 

DISCLAMER : Perso sont pas à moi, tout à JK Rowling.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Depuis que j'ai lu le 5ème tome des aventures de Harry Potter, je réfléchis à une histoire qui soit pas trop longue. En fait, j'ai un jour entendu à la radio une chanson de David Halliday et j'ai trouvé qu'elle irait parfaitement bien avec les sentiments de Harry quand il a perdu Sirius. J'ai donc entrepris d'écrire cette fiction avec pour trame la chanson en question ( dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre). A vous de juger et de me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Alors, Bonne lecture !

Plus jamais… 

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

Avant sa disparition.

Assis près du lac, il ne lui restait plus que de la rancœur. De la rancœur et ce goût amer dans la bouche qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter depuis ce sinistre jour où il avait perdu pour une seconde fois sa famille, sa seule famille. Tout ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui, c'était des souvenirs et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son amie, pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas tous écouté alors qu'ils le mettaient en garde ? Il observa son reflet dans l'eau miroitante, attendant d'apercevoir celui de son parrain surgir derrière lui, souriant. Il attendit, attendit encore mais personne ne vint. Jamais plus il ne viendrait…

_J'reste avec mes souvenirs,_

_Ces morceaux de passé_

_Comme un miroir en éclat de verre_

_Mais à quoi ça sert_

_Tout c'que j'voulais te dire_

_Reste sur des pages blanches_

_Sur lesquelles je veux tirer un trait_

_C'était juste hier_

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant d'être éloignée rageusement par sa manche. Pourquoi accepter le fait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais lui semblait si insurmontable ! Tout s'était passé si vite ! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé tombé alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver !

Il était plus que son parrain, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il avait été le témoin de la vie de ses parents et il pouvait un peu mieux les connaître à travers lui. Oui, il était plus que son parrain : il était son ami, son frère, son père…

_Refrain : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_De te dire tout c'que je t'aime _

_Et tout c'que tu me manques_

_On devrait tout se dire avant _

_L'importance que les gens prennent_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Mais tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps…_

Il aurait tant souhaité vivre avec lui, en apprendre plus sur sa vie, son caractère. Il aurait tant voulu le rendre fier, comme un fils veut plaire à son père.

C'était trop injuste. Il n'avait pas mérité un tel sort, une telle mort, oublié de tous. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ? N'avaient-ils pas tous les deux assez soufferts de la vie et de ses injustices !

Et ces images qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête…Il avait ressentit tant de haine envers cet homme puis la vérité avait éclaté et à l'inverse il aurait donné sa vie pour lui.

Sa vie…C'est Sirius qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne…Pour un danger affronté inutilement, pour un piège dans lequel il avait plongé tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences ni au nombre de personnes qu'il mettait en danger de mort.

Et maintenant, à cause de cet acte irréfléchi, il n'était plus là, il était parti rejoindre ses parents, quelque part…

_« - D'ailleurs, je reverrai ma mère un jour, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Heu…tu crois ?_

_Allons donc, tu les as entendus, derrière le voile, non ? »_

Peut-être Luna avait-elle raison, peut-être que c'était bien des voix derrière ce voile et peut-être qu'un jour, il les reverrait tous…

_Toi, qui m'as tout appris_

_Et m'as tant donné_

_C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais_

_Et me sentais fier_

_Pourquoi sans prévenir_

_Un jour tout s'arrête_

_Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre_

_C'était juste hier_

Mais aujourd'hui…oui, aujourd'hui, il était seul. Et il ressentait cette solitude plus intensément que jamais, plus encore que pendant ces longs étés chez les Dursley. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul. Dans son esprit mais surtout dans son cœur. Aucun de ses amis ne pourrait combler ce vide qui était apparu dans son âme. Aucune parole, aucun acte ne le réconforterait. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui redonner du baume au cœur.

_Refrain : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_De te dire tout c'que je t'aime _

_Et tout c'que tu me manques_

_On devrait tout se dire avant _

_L'importance que les gens prennent_

_Tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Mais tu n'm'as pas laissé le temps…_

Alors il restait assis près du lac avec sa rancœur. De la rancœur et ce goût amer dans la bouche qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter depuis ce sinistre jour. Et plus que jamais, dans la fraîcheur du soir et seul face à lui-même, il sentait que ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

Plus jamais…

FIN


End file.
